Cadvan and Maerad
by MickeyDawn
Summary: Please r&r! I need all the help I can get!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fanfic! I hope you like it! The characters are ooc.**

There was a knock on Maerad's door.

"Come in it is open." She yelled.

Cadvan walked in the room carrying a package wrapped in brown paper.

"What's that?" She asked.

"A gift." He replied handing her the package. "Open it."

She carefully unwrapped the paper and found a floor length royal blue dress. The dress had beading around the neck, sleeves, and waist. Maerad walked over to the mirror and held the dress up in front of herself. It looked stunning.

"Oh Cadvan it is so beautiful!" Maerad said.

"I thought you might like it." He said. "I've got to go now I have some work to do."

"Ok see you at dinner."

Cadvan left the room. Maerad spent most of the day wondering around Innail. When it got close to dinner time she returned to her room and put on her new dress after taking a bath.

At dinner that night she ate with Sylvia, Malgorn, Hem, and Cadvan. Saliman and Hekibel were off on a date. Cadvan was oddly quiet during the meal and Maerad couldn't figure out why.

After dinner she returned to her room where there was a note on her bed. She picked it up and read it. It said:

My Darling, Maerad,

There is something I have been meaning to ask you and I haven't really had a chance to lately. Will you please meet me in the living room a few hours after dinner?

Cadvan

**Did you like it? Please review! I will post the next chapter when i get 3 reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks to all my friends who are there for me every day that inspired me to start writing! So um Enjoy!**

Maerad ran to the living room and found Cadvan waiting for her. When she entered the room he took her hands and knelt down on one knee.

"Maerad you are my whole world and I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?"

She was silent for a while.

"I mean you don't have too…"

"Yes."

"if you don't want wait what?"

"Yes I will marry you Cadvan."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you trying to talk me out of it?"

"No!"

"Well than stop talking."

"Ok fine." He said and then he pulled out a ring box. The ring inside was amazing. It was shaped like a lily and the petals were diamonds.

"Cadvan! It is so pretty!"

"Well it is a good thing you like it because it is yours." He slipped it on her left fore finger because the other one was claimed by the cold. "I love you."

"I love you too, Cadvan." She said. Then he stood up and kissed her until suddenly he was on the floor being beaten by Hem.

"HEM!" Maerad yelled. "Get off him!"

Hem either didn't hear her or didn't listen. He was to busy cursing and slapping Cadvan who was still a little shocked at being attacked by Maerad's brother. Maerad stomped over to her brother and grabbed the collar of his shirt then flung him away from Cadvan.

"What were you thinking?" she demanded.

"Do you really think I was just going to sit and watch a _murderer _kiss my sister?" he asked glaring at Cadvan.

"Hem that was an accident a long time ago and you have no right to go around attacking people now tell me what your problem is."

"Fine whatever. I saw you two. I saw him propose, I saw you say yes, and I saw you two making out and it was way too much for me." He replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please leave a review after you read! As I have said before I need all the help I can get!**

"You were watching us?" Maerad asked.

"Yes." Hem replied.

"HEM! Why would you even think of doing something like that?"

"Because I knew something was going to happen when I saw Cadvan sneak in and out of your room."

"So you followed me and watched all of that?"

"Yes I already said that." Hem said starting to get annoyed. "I saw him propose and then you guys kissing."

"What is this I hear about kissing and proposing?" Silvia asked walking into the room.

"Cadvan and Maerad are getting married." Hem said.

"YOU WHAT!" Silvia yelled

"Silvia calm down Cadvan and I are getting Married." Maerad answered.

"Really Maerad?" Silvia asked "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Ok. Well were is….oh! What did you do to him?"

"Hem attacked him."

"Why did your brother attack Cadvan?"

"He saw us kissing."

"Oh."

**Ok well yes I do know it is short so for those of you who I will see at school tomorrow please don't kill me and for the rest of you people "hi!' please review! I hope you love the story so far! I do know how meny people have read this and I am extreamly disappointed that no one is leaving me reviews. So to fix that problem I will not post the next chapter until I get 5 reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I now I haven't updated in a while but I finally got 3 reviews! So if you like this story and have been waiting for the next chapter thank MonkeyJeans, Luck Kazajian, and Cody! **_**This is two to three months after the last chapter.**_** Here is Chapter 4:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story!**

* * *

><p>Maerad wondered around the house amazed at how much work went into a simple ceremony. Almost every inch of the house had some sort of decoration laying out waiting to be put up. She passed a calendar and noticed that the wedding was in two days. There was a lot of work to do in those two days but neither Cadvan or Maerad were allowed to help or even leave the house. They didn't even know were the ceremony was going to take place. Maerad wandered up to her room and fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"Silvia! You need to rest you look like a mad woman." Saliman yelled after Silvia who was running around the room making sure everything was in place.<p>

"No, I don't care what I look like!" Silvia yelled back at him. He just sighed and shook his head. Silvia hadn't slept for days. "Saliman we need more help will you please try to get Hem to help?"

"Silvia I tried to get him to help several times. Every time he refuses to help with something he doesn't like."

"Saliman go get Hem!"

"Fine, but if I end up hurt it's on you."

"I'll live."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I know it is short but I haven't written much lately and this is basically copied out of my notebook. Next chapter up when I get 3 more reviews! So the blue reviews thingy should say 6 instead of three!mc<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Peoples who are reading my story! I would like to thank Cody, TheLittleDetails, Luck Kazajian, and MonkeyJeans for reviewing my story. Oh and I'm going to answer a few of my reviews. Cody: Sadly no there is not a fifth book in the Pellinor series. TheLittleDetails: I'm going to agree with you here. ****If you haven't read the Four Books of Pellinor DO NOT read the fanfics for it! You are just ruining the story for your self!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Now on with the story:**

* * *

><p>Saliman knocked on Hem's door. There was no reply or any sound coming from the room.<p>

"Hem?" Saliman called. There was still no reply. Saliman walked down stairs to the garden and searched for Hem there. He still couldn't find him. He started to head back upstairs to ask Maerad if she had seen him but he saw Cadvan heading towards to front door.

"Where are you headed to Cadvan?" He asked Cadvan froze knowing he had been caught.

"I was just going to see if Silvia wanted any help with decorations or anything. I'm sick of being stuck in this building."

"Cadvan you know she would very upset with you if you left the house."

"I know but Hem told me you kept asking him to come help you and Silvia decorate and I thought I could help."

"You and I both know you wouldn't be helping and do you have any idea where Hem is? I can't find him anywhere."

"Yes he is hiding in the empty room next to Maerad's."

"Thanks." Saliman said already headed for the stairs. He went strait to the room Cadvan said Hem was hiding in.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok you get the next chapter when I get three more reviews form different people. You can write more reviews if you want but I will only count one so Cody isn't going to be the one to write all the reviews! Please check out my other story under misc. Books it's called Esmerelda Figton! Thanks peoples!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! I know it's been a while since I updated last and I want to apologize to the people who want me to add the next chapter. I have recently had a lot of problems with the family computer. I have also been extremely busy with school, swim practice, and camp. I recently found out that Alison Croggon (the author of the Pellinor books) is writing another book. This one is going to be about Cadvan's life before he met Maerad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the four books of Pellinor, they belong to Alison Croggon.**

Chapter 6

Hem rushed into the room and looked around. After searching the room for ten minutes and managing to knock over just about everything that was tied down, he turned to Saliman with a look of dismay on his face.

"You said there was candy in here!" Hem whined.

"Yes, well, I lied." Saliman said just as Silvia walked into the room and let out a small shriek.

"What did you do?" she yelled.

"Hem, I believe she is talking to you." Saliman said, glaring at Hem.

"Don't give me that look, I didn't mean to mess everything up." Hem retorted.

"I've spent the past three days in here setting all this up. I can not believe you ruined all of that hard work in less than ten minutes!" Silvia exclaimed.

"Well, I'm sorry!" Hem yelled then headed for the door.

"You come back here and clean everything up now, Hem!" She screamed.

"No!" He ran out the door with Silvia on his heels.

**Ok, so I know this chapter is short, but I'm going to try to update more often. Thanks to all of the reviews I got telling me to update faster…;) MDM**


End file.
